marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 240
. It is actually Norman Osborn, and the reason why this comes to a shock to Trainer is that everyone believed Osborn to have died circa . This whole scheme, as well as why Trainer is being forced to do their bidding is detailed in . Meanwhile, in Queens, Peter and Mary Jane are arguing over the facts of an old Bugs Bunny cartoon as they wait for a bus.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. The bus soon arrives and Peter's pregnant wife boards it so she can ride into Manhattan for a shopping trip with her Aunt Anna.Mary Jane announced she was pregnant in . As soon as Mary Jane is gone, Ben Reilly drops out of the trees right on time for his meeting with Peter. At that moment, at the Daily Bugle, Ben Urich has gotten an unmarked envelope by registered courier. It appears to be a letter from Liz Osborn who has information she wants to provide him and asks for him to meet her at the Bugle at 10 pm that evening. Ben considers the good fortune he has making friend with Liz Osborn when he wrote his book on the Osborn empire.This book, "Legacy of Evil" was published in . However, he is unaware that others in the building have also received similar black envelopes. Later, Seward Trainer has managed to sneak away from his keepers and made it to Ben Reilly's apartment. However, as he knocks on the door he is ambushed by Gaunt, who is decked out in new cybernetic armor. Digging through the rubble for Trainer's body, Gaunt discovers that Seward somehow managed to slip away. While at the Daily Grind, Shirley Washington has just hired a new waitress named Alison Mongrain. Although Mongrain is warmly welcomed to the team, Shirley and her staff are put off by her cold personality. Back in Queens, Peter brings Ben Reilly up to the attic of their Aunt May's house. Peter explains that he and Mary Jane need to clear some space when they move in, and he wants Ben to go through things because they are his memories as well. Ben is touched by this, as when he was on the road for five years he lived a very minimalist lifestyle.Ben states that those five years were "when he thought he was a clone", the facts about this are: * The Jackal created a clone if Spider-Man in . * Thinking the clone to be dead, Spider-Man then dumped the body into a smokestack in . * This Spider-Man in the smokestack survived and went on the road for five years as seen in the Parker Legacy story arc. The five years is an accurate measurement of time between Amazing Spider-Man #149 and this story, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. He adopted the name Ben Reilly during this time. * Ben Reilly reappeared in Peter Parker's life in . * Recently, Peter Parker was told that he was a clone and Ben Reilly was the real Spider-Man in . * This is actually a lie, created by the Green Goblin as revealed in . Looking through all the belongings, Ben finds a photo of Peter Parker with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. This brings both men to tears, as they both miss the two people who were like parents to them.Peter's Uncle Ben was murdered years ago by a burglar in . At the time of this story, everyone believes that Aunt May died in . However, this was an impostor as explained in . That's when Peter opens up and tells Ben that when he was first told that he was a clone he freaked out, but he eventually learned from Ben's example how to live with the truth.After being told he was a clone, Peter Parker handled it poorly, as seen in the Maximum Clonage event. Back in the city, Seward Trainer has survived Gaunt's attempt on his life and trying to figure out what to do next. Spotting someone reading an issue of the Daily Bugle inspired Trainer to go to the Bugle building in the hopes of finding Peter Parker. That's when Gaunt catches up on Trainer and attempts to kill him again. However, Seward manages to flee the scene by hopping into a subway train. However, Gaunt rips open the subway car in the hopes of getting at him. Later, at the Osborn Industries Plant located at Islip, Long Island, Liz Osborn has taken a more active role in the company she inherited when her husband died.At the time of this story, everyone thinks that Harry Osborn is dead following the events of . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface again in . She is on the phone with her boyfriend and lawyer, Foggy Nelson. She has just got a letter from Ben Urich asking her to meet with him at the Daily Bugle that evening and asks Foggy to tag along with her. In Queens, Peter and Ben come across a box full of Peter's old books. They both reminisce about the good memories they had reading these books as a child. When they find their favorite book, Peter Pan, it prompts Peter to tell Ben something that he has kept secret since Aunt May's death. He tells her that on May's last day the pair took a trip to the Empire State Building where she revealed that he knew that Peter was Spider-Man for years and that she was very proud of him.This was in . As explained in , this woman was an impostor who was informed of Peter's double identity as part of the deception. He admits he kept this to himself, particularly after he learned he was a clone, as he wanted to keep that memory of his own. Ben understands and tells Peter that they need to stop letting themselves get distracted and get back to work. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, Paul Sousa the director of maintenance of the building interviews two recent hires. A lot of the staff suddenly quit and he has had to quickly hire new people. After reading the glowing references the two men received from their former employers -- Oscorp and Multivex respectively. At that moment, Seward Trainer emerges from the subway outside the Daily Bugle. However, he is attacked by Gaunt again and is forced to flee down an alley. As he begins making the distance between himself and Gaunt, Seward runs right into the arms of Gaunt's mysterious employer. Having grown tired of this loose end in his plans, the mystery man snaps Seward Trainer's neck, killing him instantly. By this time, Peter and Ben have become distracted again when they find Peter's old Battleship board game. They are interrupted by Mary Jane who calls to tell Peter that she and her Aunt Anna are going for lunch at the Daily Grind and asks her husband and Ben to join them. They agree, unaware that Gaunt's mysterious employer has been listening in on their conversation and has other plans for the Parkers and Ben Reilly. This story continues in ... | Solicit = Seward Trainer has escaped his captors and seeks out Spidey, carrying with him secrets that throw everything we "know" into doubt! Unfortunately, Gaunt is hot in pursuit, determined to keep those secrets out of the Web Slinger's hands! Plus: learn the secret Identity of Gaunt— and the more shocking identity of his employer! Could this be the real mastermind behind the entire clone saga? The readers have spoken and Marvel has listened: It's been nearly six months since a multi-part crossover linked the core Spider-titles and fandom wants a solution to the clone question! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * Joe * Lou * * Races and Species: * * Clones Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Multivex Industries Complex ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******** ********* ******* ******* ******** ****** ****** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = The cartoon Peter and Mary Jane discuss at the beginning is the Bugs Bunny cartoon "Bugs and Thugs". | Recommended = | Links = }}